Why not?
by Lilyflower394
Summary: Lily knows that she shouldn't have a crush on Rose's boyfriend, but what happens when they break up? Should she go after what she wants? Will her parents mind? Will Scorpius even want her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :)**

* * *

As much as Rose was her favourite cousin, she was jealous of her, she still loved her but it wasn't fair! Rose was perfect, she was pretty, smart, funny and she was in the same year as Scorpius Malfoy. Lily wasn't depressed or self-conscious she just wanted to be known for more than being the Chosen One's daughter, she wanted to be known for who she was not for who her father was. Rose wasn't known as the brightest with of her age's daughter, she was just Rose Weasley, the smart and hilarious person whereas Lily was just known as the Chosen One's daughter.

Rose also happened to be in the same class as Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius and Rose were going out and no matter how much Lily wished she didn't, she had a small crush on Scorpius, just a small one! But it drove her crazy because she knew he wouldn't look twice at her. The worst part was, she knew Rose didn't truly love Scorpius, Rose just thought of him as a friend but didn't want to hurt him by breaking up with him! She didn't appreciate the fact that she had Scorpius as a boyfriend, the Scorpius Malfoy! He was known throughout Hogwarts, almost more well-known than Merlin himself. Lily was sat in her room wallowing in self-pity until her Mum knocked on her door.  
"Lily, someone is here to see you."  
"Who is it?" obviously she was curious, it was the day before Hogwarts started so who would visit her now?  
"Malfoy's son," her Mum said rather stiffly, Lily knew the history between the Malfoys and her family but that made Scorpius seem even more interesting, like the Muggle book they read in Muggle Studies "Romeo and Juliet". Wait. He came to see her? HER?

Scorpius Malfoy had come to see Lily Luna Potter?  
Well that was new but intriguing all the same so she made her way downstairs but it was only until after she reached the last step that she realised she probably looked a mess.  
Before she could do anything she heard a voice "Lily! Hey" Scorpius stood smiling warmly.  
Lily froze for a second but as soon as she saw his smile she felt reassured and his eyes made her calm.  
"Hey Scorpius, did you want something?"  
"I just wanted to speak to you."  
"Why?"  
"Didn't Rose tell you?" he asked obviously quite shocked.  
"No... What happened? Is she okay?"  
"She's fine, better than fine actually," he said running his hand through his blond hair, "we actually broke up a few weeks ago."

This was just too much for Lily, firstly Scorpius Malfoy was in her house, talking to HER and he was single?  
"Are you okay? You look a bit dizzy."  
"I'm great, thanks, so you were saying you wanted to speak to me?"  
"Er, yeah… Well the thing is, me and Rose broke off because we had feelings for other people and well I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me sometime?"

Lily's heart just exploded, she wanted to kiss him then and there but she shrugged off the feeling, she didn't want to be the rebound girl.  
"You are not the rebound girl," he said as if reading her mind, "me and Rose, we just weren't right for each other but neither wanted to break it off, so what do you say?" he grinned.  
"I'd love to," she smiled.  
"Great!" he shouted, "That was too loud wasn't it?"  
"Just a tad," she giggled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at the platform then?"  
"I look forward to it," she winked.  
"I better get going then, my dad wants to talk to me about something 'important'."  
"Bye."  
He paused for a second before kissing her on the cheek, they met each other's eyes and both blushed.  
"Bye Lily," he whispered before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: So I have the next 2 chapters ready and I'll post them if I get 3 reviews? That's fair right? So... review? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters :)**

* * *

Lily couldn't wait to get to platform 9 and ¾, she was always excited but it was never for this reason. She wanted to see Scorpius, she wanted him to tell people that she was his girlfriend, sure they hadn't been out but it would still be nice if she knew he thought of her like that. She hadn't told anybody, she hadn't thought about telling them until now, what would her brothers say? They were a bit protective over Rose as she was their cousin but Lily was their _sister_! They would flip out! And what about her mother? How she said so stiffly that Malfoy's son was here, that was when it hit Lily. Just like she was knows as the Chosen One's daughter, Scorpius was also known as Malfoy's son. Maybe that is why he wanted to go out with Rose, to clear his name, to show that he unlike his father liked the Weasleys. Was that why he was going out with her? Just to prove a point? Her stomach churned at the idea. But before she knew it she was closing her eyes and she fell asleep, her last thought of Scorpius Malfoy.

September 1st finally came and Lily rushed to the showers, she knew her brothers would take hours trying to get their hair to look "cool" or just trying to brush their teeth till they were "flawless" after all they did have girlfriends to meet. She had a quick shower taking no less than 15 minutes before deciding what to wear, Lily wasn't one for make up or handbags but she didn't just want to go in old muggle clothes, she wanted to make an impression. After what seemed like hours of deciding she finally picked some muggle jeans to wear. She wondered if she should try more with her hair but decided that it wasn't a date so just left it to dry naturally and was hoping to just let it down in its natural state.

They arrived at the platform and Lily found herself searching for the mysterious grey eyes or the dirty blond hair and when she found it she knew it could belong to one person only, Scorpius Malfoy. He met her eyes and for a second it seemed like he was about to smile but he just looked away pretending not to notice anything.

He had blanked her.

How could he have blanked her? After what he said to her just less than 24 hours ago, he blanked her! Lily furious with herself for thinking he would do anything different made her way to find the bushy ginger hair belonging to Rose.

"Rose!" Lily cried out.  
"Lily," Rose replied, "where have you been all summer? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"Oh well, a little of this a little of that," she winked, "you never told me that you broke it off with Malfoy! How could you have kept that from me?"  
"I never had the time, plus I did not break it off with him, we both decided that enough was enough! And besides, I knew you fancied him, correction, fancy him"  
"I do not," Lily huffed, "it is just a small crush!"  
"Well he is a free man now," she laughed, "but how did you know we broke up?"  
"He kind of told me," Lily blushed ashamed of giving in so easily.  
"What? When? How? Why did I not know of this?"  
"He came to my house yesterday," she started, "and he kind of, sort of asked me out, and I agreed," she finished lamely.  
"Of course you would, well why aren't you with prince Charming now?"  
"He blanked me," Lily mumbled.  
"Oh," Rose said awkwardly, "I think you should talk to him, maybe he is just playing hard to get."  
"I'll go find him then, I just hope he doesn't ignore me," Lily said leaving Rose to find her other friends.

She spotted Scorpius boarding the train by himself and took a deep breath 'you are a Gryffindor' she said in her head over and over again.  
"Scorpius!" Lily shouted trying not to be too loud, he turned around instantly but his eyes suddenly softened as he saw Lily, "why have you been ignoring me?"  
"Lily, I–" he started but she interrupted him.  
"I thought you wanted to talk to me? Was it all a joke? A dare by one of your friends?"  
"No! Of course not I just–"  
"You just what?" she glared.  
"I couldn't talk to you in front of my dad," he said, "remember last night when I had to leave? Well he told me he was glad that I broke it off with Rose, that he didn't want a Weasley in the family and well I told him I wouldn't go out with anyone like that for a while," he mumbled.  
"So you don't want to go out with me?" she asked hurt.  
"No, I do! Trust me Lily, I really want to and I will but I just don't want him finding out yet, I mean him and your dad don't have a good history now do they? Haven't you thought about what he would say if you told him?"

It was true, Lily knew that no matter what her dad said about the Malfoys having changed their ways, he would never accept the fact Scorpius was dating Lily.  
"So what do we do?"  
"We will have to keep it a secret, you haven't told anyone have you?" he asked uncertainly.  
"Not really, I told Rose you asked me out but I told her you blanked me too."

"I think you should tell her the full story, I don't want her thinking I broke your heart," he winked which made Lily's heart melt, "just tell her not to tell anyone."  
"It's a plan."  
"So Lily Potter, would you like to go to Hogsmede with me?"  
"Well Scorpius Malfoy, I thought this was supposed to be a secret so how can we go to Hogsmede with everyone around?"  
"I never said we had to go on the trips did I?"  
"What are you suggesting?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just meet me outside the Hufflepuff common room at midnight."  
"We are going to Hogsmede after hours?" she asked in awe, she had never seen Hogsmede at night she wondered what it would look like until she heard what he said properly, "why the Hufflepuff common room?"  
"It would look a bit strange if I was outside the Gryffindor Common Room or you were outside the Slytherin don't you think?"  
"I guess so" she agreed, "well I better get going besides my friends start wondering where I am, not to mention your friends will want to speak to you too."  
"My friends?" he asked, "I never thought you would care about my Slytherin friends."  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she called out as she and made her way to her own compartment.

"I certainly look forward to finding out."

* * *

**A/N: So one more part to go :) Again, 3 reviews for the next part?  
**

**Ella - I'm glad you liked it, it is one of my favourite ships too but I guess it's only because I wrote this xD**

**fanfictionlover394 - Thank you, here you go! Hope you like it :)**

**Guest - Thanks, there is still one more chapter to go ;)**


End file.
